carceralwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Avalon
Jamie Avalon, often referred to as "The Freedom Fighter," was an American assassin that worked across Europe and the remnants of America in the fight against the Carceral State. Her rough childhood and strange upbringing were to blame for her combat ability and ultimate survival. It wasn't until she was 12 years old that Avalon proved truly tough, no longer wanting to deal with being "so contained." She started fighting back against the general frustration that was her life and showed just how tough she was. By a streak of luck, Jamie (then 13 years old) caught the attention of an ex-American military man. In secrecy she trained with him for a few years, learning the art of close quarters combat and long range engagement. In a time where the United States was tense and beginning to reflood with crime and corruption, Jamie Avalon was trying to correct it. Her family did not know the extent to which this was, although Samantha Avalon, her younger sister, always liked hearing how Jamie could 'beat up the bad guys' and really looked up to her. The two were close because of this. While Sam revered her, Jamie found inspiration in how her little sister looked at things so positively. She made contact with a girl known as Casey Knight and her protector in 2308. With the rest of her family seeming to close in on her, just like the government that was starting to put pieces together, Jamie took advantage of the fact she had a friend in the United Kingdom and sought refuge there. Samantha Avalon that gave her Washington "to keep all the bad guys away" while she was gone. Just a week later, America's sinking was broadcasted on live television and war broke out. The fact that Jamie could not save her family and that everything she ever knew or fought for was dead was an absolutely devastating blow. She became a boiling pot of negative emotions- guilt, sadness, depression, but also rage and an extreme temper. It was this drive that pushed her to do what she could against the Carcerese aggressors across Europe in an effort to get to the United States. In the process, she showed just what she could do as a lone wolf, taking out soldier after soldier, indirectly saving hundreds of lives in the process. During this time, she shot an Imperate in the lone weak spot and incapacitated him, earning her the reputation of an Imperate slayer. Nobody else has had such panicked precision before. There was also her work with the Ukrainian Resistance and Maria Sydrenko- a woman with a similarly tragic past. It is noted that Jamie Avalon may've briefly been captured by the Carceral State as well and had her mind toyed with, although her memories on the event are weak in comparison to the stronger impulses to kill not just the Carcerse but the Russians- playing upon doubts that lurked in the back of her mind. At some point in time however, she had managed to make it to America and befriend an American soldier fighting against the percieved (although not actual) Russian threat. The two developed a sort of relationship, willing to risk each other's lives for one another, evident by the fact that Jamie allowed herself to get shot up so badly that she nearly lost use of her lower half while the man put all his efforts into saving her and protecting her rather than anyone else. The fact that he turned out to be an Imperate though put a dent in their closeness. Eventually he went missing after going on an incredible killing spree, presumably being recaptured by the same Imperate forces he was taken. Jamie meanwhile returned to Europe and Russia, fending off impulses with the assistance of Maria Syndrenko and a select few others. Category:United States of America